In Arms With You
by Emmeline Vance
Summary: Harry's summer has been a bumpy emotional ride. So what are these feelings he's having for Ginny? They're not a silly crush, but it's different than friendship. Once again, he tells Ginny his problems and recieves an answer that will turn his world around


In Arms With You 

Her hair appeared auburn in the darkness setting around them as the sun set. Harry was intrigued by it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her hair. Perhaps he was only telling himself it was the hair that attracted his eyes, when in reality it was everything about her—her eyes, her skin, her lips. What was with him? He had _never_ thought of Ginny Weasley in this way before.

And he wasn't going to. He had to keep telling himself that. She was a great friend to him, but she was Ron's sister…it would just be too weird. Besides, hadn't Hermione said Ginny had given up on him? Why would, or should, she want him now?

Harry pulled his eyes away from the confusing beauty that was Ginny Weasley and looked around to find her brother looking oddly at him.

"You all right, mate? You seem a bit out of it."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm okay," Harry replied. In all fairness, Ron had reason to ask him if he was all right. Harry hadn't been very talkative this summer. Everyone knew why. But it was Ginny who had finally convinced Ron and Hermione to sit down, along with her, and talk to Harry about Sirius. Ginny seemed to possess common sense no one else in the household did. At least, common sense when Harry was concerned. Sure, Mrs. Weasley had been kind all summer and asked him plenty of times, "You'll be fine, right, dear? He'd want you to be." Harry had always nodded, but he hadn't meant it. He wasn't all right. That talk with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had made him a little more comfortable, but he was still on the edge.

Ron nodded and looked away. Harry followed his gaze and found him looking across the picnic table at Hermione. It seemed Ron had his own "problems" to deal with, also, judging by the expression on his face as he watched Hermione talk animatedly to Mr. Weasley.

Harry glanced across the table at Ginny. She shifted her head at the same moment and their eyes instantly locked together. His mind was racing, but he felt this reassurance that if he lost himself in her gaze everything would be all right. Ginny stared back at him in a way he was sure was good, but suddenly Harry could read a look of confusion and hurt that passed over her eyes. She turned he head quickly, and the exchange was over.

What had that meant? Harry couldn't decipher his own feelings, nonetheless Ginny's. Besides, Ginny was just his friend. A friend. Nothing more.

As much as he tried to convince himself of this, he still wasn't quite sure. What he was feeling was new to him. He didn't feel the same way he had when he was with Cho or when she kissed him, but he didn't feel the sisterly companionship he felt with Hermione. So what was this?

Everyone started picking up the dinner dishes and heading inside, so Harry followed, deep in his own confused thoughts.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?

"What would say if I told you I fancied your brother?"

Ginny looked up from her magazine at Hermione, who was sitting at the end of her bed. "As long as you're not talking about Percy…"

"Oh, gosh, no, Gin. Um, I was talking about R-" Hermione gulped and regained her composure. "I was talking about Ron."

"I'd say: It's about time you realized all your fighting meant something more. But, as you said, you're not really telling me yet, are you? It's just if you decided to tell me."

"I guess I'm telling you."

"Well, then, it's about time you realized all-"

"Er, yeah, Ginny, you really only need to tell me once."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"So you don't mind at all?" Hermione asked.

"No, in fact, I think it's the smartest thing you've done, realizing you liked him as more than a friend."

Hermione couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, Ginny."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"I, um, have to tell you something," Ron said nervously.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I think I might…well, fancy Hermione." Ron's face turned Weasley red. "But, er, I'll stop fancying her if it would hurt our friendship."

"Ron, you can't just stop liking her."

"I suppose you're right. You don't have a problem with it?"

"No, and I can't say I haven't seen it coming anyhow."

"We were that obvious?"

Harry laughed and looked up at Ron. "What do you think?"

"Oh. I see."

"Ron, I think you should go ask her now. Might as well make the best of the rest of the summer."

"You know, Harry, I think you're right. And I really appreciate you being okay with this and everything. You're a good mate."

Harry convinced himself to keep smiling. He wasn't so sure he would say that about himself. "Yeah, no problem. Now go ask Hermione out!"

Ron grinned widely and marched out the door. Harry followed behind him. They went down the stairs and went to the doorway of Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Can we come in?" Ron asked.

Ginny snorted. "Have you ever asked before?"

Ron ignored her comment and walked directly to Hermione. "Um, Hermione. Will you-er…will you go out with me? Like as boyfriend and girlfriend." Once again, Ron's cheeks turned a brilliant red.

Hermione feigned disinterest. "Well, I suppose, if you want me to say I yes, I will. But I don't know…"

Ron looked crestfallen. "Oh, if you don't want to, then…"

Hermione couldn't help herself anymore and burst out laughing. "Of course I will, Ron! I thought you'd never ask." She jumped up, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.

Harry smiled at the couple and quietly said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

He went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was putting biscuits in the oven for lunch. "Oh, hello, Harry, where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, although the last part he was uncertain of what to say. Mrs. Weasley had told him herself that he was welcome to call her 'Mum' if he wanted to. Harry knew she cared for him like a son and could never do anything to repay her for that, but he was still uneasy on what to call her.

She looked like she knew this and gave Harry a friendly glance in acknowledgement to that. "All right, lunch will be ready in about a half an hour."

Harry nodded and walked out the door. His thoughts were on Ron and Hermione. He was happy they were together, but he wondered what would happen to their trio. Harry knew they would never abandon him, but he also knew they would want to spend time along. He wandered through the yard and finally decided to head for the small orchard so that he would be within view of the house but would have a place to rest without being disturbed. When he reached a particularly shady tree he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

When he heard his name, Harry sat up abruptly and snapped open his eyes. He looked up and found that Ginny was standing over him.

"Mind if I join you?" She inquired.

"Sure."

Ginny sighed and looked around the yard before turning to him. "So, Ron and Hermione have finally gotten a clue, huh?"

"Yeah, finally."

"I knew they'd come around soon."

Harry nodded.

"How about you?"

This brought Harry's attention to her. "What do you mean?"

"How are you handling the whole Ron and Hermione romance thing?"

He hadn't said much the whole conversation, but now he felt he might as well spill out his feelings to her. There was no one else he _could _tell.

"I'm really glad they're together now, but I feel as if something has changed in our friendship now. I know they would never leave me alone or stop being my friend, but I'd be blind if I didn't know they'd want to spend some time…um, together. I mean, I don't mind, it just seems as if one more thing in my life has been turned upside down. You know?"

Ginny nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I mean, I can't say it's happened to me, but I do understand. And you should know that I'm your friend and that I'll never let you be alone."

Harry thought for a moment about what he was going to say. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. He exhaled and said, "Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Harry?"

"Ginny, you've been an amazing friend to me. But I…well; I don't feel the same around you as I feel around Hermione. Yet I also don't feel different from when I liked Cho. I just, I don't know."

Ginny stared at him for a second before smiling sweetly. "Harry, I never thought you'd say that to me."

"But I don't even know what I said!"

"Harry, you never had a family growing up that cared for you, so you don't really know this feeling. Eventually you'll learn, don't worry."

"What feeling, Ginny?" He asked, although he thought he knew the answer and was afraid for her to answer the question.

"If I'm not mistaken, I feel the same for you."

"What?"

"Love."

Harry's mind froze. Love? He _loved _Ginny Weasley?

Ginny continued. "But even though we haven't been together romantically, the love we have now is an understanding. It's seems a little overwhelming."

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's just a feeling, Harry. An instinct. I hope what I said is what you think, too."

"I think it is, but I don't know what love is."

"I'm sure you'll learn."

"Will you help me learn?"

Ginny gave Harry a shining, genuine smile. "Of course."

Harry smiled back.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and leaned against him. Unsure, Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the tree. They relaxed into each other's embrace and lay, content.

All Harry knew was that while he held Ginny, he felt safe. And if that was love, or something close to it, he _did _love Ginny.

Time would let him know just how much.


End file.
